Sadie Hawkins
by Balexi
Summary: Inspired by the cute Brittany/Marley interactions on the Sadie Hawkins episode. Brittany asks Marley Rose to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Now Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just taking a night off from my Brittana fic and playing with an idea I had after tonight's episode of Glee. (Two-shot).**

**I do not own Glee based content or characters. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**PART 1**

Brittany walked into the empty classroom and waited for the rest of the Glee club to arrive. She wasn't usually early but, being that she was repeating most of her subjects from the previous year, she often found a reason to skip out on class if it became too repetitive.

She fiddled with her phone, refreshing her Facebook newsfeed and giggled at picture Kurt had sent her of two kittens cuddling up together. One of the kittens was honey coloured, the other dark brown and Brittany sighed realising this was another one of Kurt's not-so-subtle hints.

Kurt sent and average of two messages per week and at least one of them had some reference to her and Santana. Prior to the kittens, his last message had simply read "Drive up there and see her."

Santana had made the drive on a couple of occasions but, right now, Brittany didn't feel it was worth four hours in her bomb of a car just to see Santana shake her head and apologise yet again.

When she had phoned Santana to say she was seeing Sam, she had expected an angry response. She predicted tears and she even considered the possibility that there could be begging and if any one of those things had occurred she would have ended things with him straight away. Instead, Brittany was met with another of Santana's 'mature' responses. "I'm really happy for you Britt. Sam's a lovely guy. I just want you to be happy."

If happiness was laughing and knowing there was someone who was always nearby with a hug at the ready then, yeah, she was happy. Brittany, however, had learnt that happiness was meant to feel bigger than that. Happiness had come to be looking at someone and knowing exactly what their smirk meant. Happiness had come to be stealing kisses when nobody was around. Happiness had come to be a glance across the room, a delicate touch. Happiness for Brittany had been able to be summed up lying under the covers of someone else's bed, night after night, and communicating everything without a single word. That someone had been Santana. Happiness didn't feel the same anymore.

* * *

Brittany was stirred from her daydream by the bell signalling the transition time between lessons and, one by one, the rest of the Glee club trundled in.

As Sam walked by he offered her a tight-lipped smile and she saw the sadness which still resided in his eyes after a month. She missed having his arms wrapped around her. She missed feeling close to someone. Ultimately, she missed her friend. She and Sam shared a similar sense of humour and he had been there for her when Santana left, and again when she returned only to say the distance had taken its toll and it was over.

Brittany always knew Sam probably liked her as more than a friend and, needing to feel close to someone again, she let him in. She wasn't prepared for the guilt which would accompany her decision, however. When that guilt didn't subside she needed to be honest with him, and herself, and say she'd misread her own feelings.

Sam sat on the other side of the room and she made a conscious effort not to look in his direction. Marley sat down beside her and as she flicked her hair it tickled Brittany's cheek, causing her to giggle.

Finn began yabbering on about the upcoming dance and that his big idea was to have the girls sing to the boy they wished to ask to the dance. Brittany rolled her eyes. Finn was as frustrating as Mr. Schue and, like his mentor, he didn't ever appear to have thought through his ideas entirely.

There was poor Blaine sitting down the end near Sam. He didn't want a girl asking him to the dance. Would Unique get to sing to a boy and if not would she be offended if a girl sung to her? What about her? What if Brittany actually wanted to go to the dance and ask a girl instead of a guy? Maybe she could break out into a rendition of '_Girls Just Want to Have Fun_' and see if the irony made any impact on Finn at all.

Marley raised her hand to ask a question and as she lowered it back to the desk it came to rest on top of Brittany's. Both girl's flinched and Brittany felt her face flush at the tingling which had quickly travelled up her arm.

"I'm sorry." Marley cringed and turned to Brittany with a shocked expression on her face and the blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine, really." She smiled at the girl beside her and noticed, certainly not for the first time, how amazingly her eyes shone in the light.

When Finn had finally finished carrying on, the group was dismissed and Brittany found herself watching as Marley packed her folder into her back and swung it over her shoulder causing her long brown hair fall around her face.

* * *

Brittany hesitated as she exited the classroom. She was supposed to be turning right to have her fortnightly check-in with Figgins, something he did with all second-year seniors. Feeling a nervous excitement overtake her, she turned left instead following a striped knitted sweater down the corridor.

Reaching out, she tapped Marley on the shoulder and couldn't help grinning at the warm smile on the girl's face as she turned around.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Brittany felt the words rush out as she tried to cover up her nerves by holding her folder tightly against her chest.

"Yeah." Marley offered the blonde a confused smile, intrigued by the glimmer in her eyes.

Brittany could hardly keep the smile from her face now that she had the brunette's attention. "Ah, my name is Brittany…"

Marley looked away shyly, sensing the blonde was flirting with her. "I know."

"Okay, I wasn't sure, we've never actually had a conversation before," she offered a shy smile before continuing, "…it's exciting."

Marley stopped at her locker and leant against it as her brow furrowed, contradicting the wry smile on her face. "I know we've never spoken before, but that doesn't mean I don't know who you are. It doesn't mean I haven't noticed you."

Brittany felt her pulse quicken slightly. "You've noticed me?" She questioned Marley's words, hoping that the girl meant something more by that.

"Of course I have. It's impossible not to in that uniform." Marley felt herself blushing now and Brittany let out a breathy laugh and turned to lean against the lockers next to her.

Brittany hoped that by not standing directly in front of each other it may help to calm her nerves a little and make her feel less self-conscious, especially after that comment. She wasn't about to let it go though.

She raised her eyebrows. "My uniform, huh? What about it?"

Marley brought a hand to her face, pretending to scratch her nose in an effort to hide the increasing heat in her cheeks. "It's just so…red and you're so…tall…it kind of makes you hard to miss." Marley groaned at her awkward attempt at an explanation and covered her face with both hands, shaking her head slightly.

Brittany reached out and pried one finger away from Marley's face and waited for the girl to glance sideways before she spoke. She grinned as Marley turned her head slightly and peaked out at her from behind her fingers.

"I'm sorry, that was a dumb thing to say." She lowered her hands, hoping she'd reached her maximum level of humiliation for one conversation.

"It's fine. I am _super_ tall and my uniform is _so_ red." Brittany tried to lighten the mood and felt her heart skip slightly as the girl threw her head back and laughed. "So…the reason I wanted to speak with you was to ask if _you_ were going to ask anyone to the dance?"

"You mean _sing_ my request?" Marley hoped Brittany understood where her sarcasm was directed.

The two shared a laugh and Brittany nodded.

"No. None of the boys in the club interest me. I mean, I liked Jake for a while but I found out that he basically won me in a trade-off for a song. Ryder won the solo, Jake won the girl, but I'm not prepared to be someone's prize. It's not exactly the makings of a beautiful romance, right?"

Brittany nodded again. "Every girl deserves more than that Marley." She swallowed to clear her throat slightly before speaking again. "Look, umm...I hadn't planned on singing my request either, but…I would if you wanted me to." Brittany looked down at her shoes shyly and waited for Marley to respond.

"Hey." Marley nudged her shoulder against Brittany's and waited for the blonde to look back up. When she did she noticed a change in the look in Brittany's eyes and wondered what the blonde was thinking. Turning towards Brittany, Marley stepped a little closer before leaning her shoulder against the metal lockers and against the blonde's red Cheerios jacket.

"Are you asking me if I'll go to the dance with you Britt?" Marley teased, trying to illicit a smile from the blonde.

Brittany pressed her lips together as she nodded and frowned slightly in anticipation of the other girl's response.

"Well I'm not going to make you sing your request but, just out of interest, what song would pick if you had to?" Marley enjoyed watching the other girl squirm a little under her gaze.

Brittany rolled her eyes at herself before answering Marley's question. She had thought about it while Finn was talking and had felt her feet begin to tap out a rhythm. She turned now, facing Marley and leaning herself against the lockers. Cringing slightly, she admitted to the song which had been in her head previously. "Beauty and a Beat."

Marley felt her mouth stretch into a wide grin. "You would sing me a Justin Bieber song?"

Brittany looked down again, feeling anxious and just wanting the girl's answer. "Well I _would_, but singings not really my thing, which is why I'm _asking_ you if you would like to go to a _dance_ with me. Dancing is _totally_ my thing."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Marley reached her hand down towards Brittany's and squeezed it lightly. "Yes, I would love to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you Brittany." Feeling her heart race in her chest as she made a quick decision, Marley pulled on Brittany's hand, bringing the girl closer to her, and placed an innocent kiss on her cheek before grinning at the blonde and walking away.

Brittany's eyes widened as Marley's lips left her skin tingling and watched the brunette head down the coridor. Instantly she felt a lot closer to happiness than she had in a long time.

* * *

**I know it's not Brittana, but it's just meant to be a little bit of flirty fun. **

**Are people keen for a Part 2 which covers the night of the dance?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was only going to have two parts, but this filler turned out to be longer than I had planned so will go to Part 3 (but that will REALLY be all).**

**Thanks for the reviews guys - all pretty simple fluff, but my Brittana fic is getting pretty complex so I needed some light relief : )**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**PART 2**

Brittany spent the following morning with a smile on her face and only dancing on her mind. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't feel anxious or guilty or alone.

After leaving English she found herself wandering towards Marley's locker, instead of her own, and was pleased to see the brunette there swapping her books over. She walked on the opposite side of the corridor, a crowd of students between them, and snuck up behind Marley, tapping her on the shoulder before ducking aside.

"Brittany, I know that's you. I can smell your perfume." Marley swung around with satisfied grin on her face and was rewarded by a gorgeously confused Brittany wearing a mildly shocked expression.

"You know what perfume I wear?" Brittany folded her arms and raised her eyebrows in mock challenge. "Are you stalking me or something."

Marley punched her playfully on the arm and the blonde put her hands in the pockets of her red Cheerios jacket.

"Trust me. If I had time to stalk anyone, I would absolutely stalk you. You're cute when you don't think anyone's watching." Marley flirted playfully as she fingered the collar of Brittany's jacket. "You often sit beside me in Glee, like yesterday, I notice that kind of thing."

Brittany smiled. "Can I walk you to your next class?" The blonde swayed a little, shifting from one foot to another and internally rolling her eyes about how nervous she was to ask this girl even basic things.

"Well you can walk me to study hall. I have no classes now until after lunch."

"I have study hall now too." A smile widened on Brittany's face.

Marley grabbed her folder and closed her locker. "Are you kidding me Britt? I would have noticed if you had the same session as me." The brunette blushed instantly at her own admission.

"Oh would you? Well Coach Sylvester wrote me a note to get out of it. I spend all my study hall sessions in the gym." She gestured for Marley to start walking and the two headed towards the room at the far end of the building.

"So you're willing to give up a gym session to come to study hall with me?" Marley battered her eyelashes and raised a hand to her chest dramatically causing Brittany laugh.

"I'm willing to spend the next hour drawing pictures of my cat while getting to hang out with you being all bookish. Not exactly a sacrifice." Brittany nudged the girl with her shoulder and felt herself blush when Marley reached her hand up to link her arm through the blonde's as they continued walking.

* * *

Brittany actually did spend the next hour drawing pictures of Lord Tubbington and sketching speech bubbles on each one to ask Marley silent questions. In response, Marley drew a stick figure every time, with its own speech bubble to house her response.

After study hall, the two went to the cafeteria together and decided to sit away from their other friends to give themselves the opportunity to chat privately.

The same happened throughout the rest of the week. The two met for lunch each day and regardless of whether they sat alone or with others, they found themselves talking easily and barely noticing those around them.

* * *

When Friday finally came, Brittany woke up feeling quite nervous. Before leaving for school she made sure her dress, shoes, makeup and accessories were prepared, even though she'd have over three hours after school in which to get ready.

The two grabbed some fruit from the cafeteria on their way to their lunchtime Glee rehearsal where the group would be preparing their songs for the dance.

While most of the boys and Unique had two songs to prepare for, the girl's group only had one; Bruno Mars' _Locked Out of Heaven_. Even though the song had been chosen by Finn, which made Brittany feel slightly ill, the performance itself was going to be showcasing both Brittany and Marley's main talents. With Marley as the lead vocalist and the girls performing Brittany's choreography throughout, the two mused at what a perfect ending it should be to a great night.

Brittany enjoyed watching Marley sing. Ever since the first day she'd auditioned for the New Directions, Brittany was in awe of the fact that the girl who was shy to the point of awkwardness transformed completely when it was her time to perform. Marley had seemed to gradually become more confident over the past few months and, as a result, Brittany found her performances even more captivating.

Marley studied Brittany intensely as she took the group through their moves a final time, standing behind Unique to help her loosen up on a particular arm movement to make it look more natural. Marley felt her face straining under the smile she had been sporting for almost five minutes as Brittany seemed to lose herself in the moves and had so much patience teaching them to everyone else.

* * *

When the rehearsal was over, Marley hovered at the door waiting for Brittany who was chatting with Sugar. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater, torn between interrupting them and feeling like she was loitering watching them.

Brittany was trying to keep her voice down as Sugar grilled her about how much time she and Marley had spent together throughout the week.

"So you really like her then?" Sugar whispered with a smile on her face, genuinely happy for her friend who had been down for so long.

"Yes, I really like her." Brittany spoke a bit too loud and Sugar raised her eyebrows and motioned with her head towards the door.

Marley's head shot up as she heard the words escape Brittany's mouth and when the blonde turned around to look at her she blushed as she noticed Brittany's cheeks, red with embarrassment.

"I think I'll leave you girls to it then." Sugar gave Brittany a hug before shuffling towards the door and hesitated next to Marley indecisively for a moment before throwing her arms around the girl in a quick hug.

"Hey." Brittany approached the doorway and sat down on a wooden desk in front of Marley.

"Hey yourself, way to be subtle there." Marley teased, kicking her toe against Brittany's.

Brittany put her head on the side and shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly. "Not exactly my strong suit."

"Hey," Marley rocked on the balls of her feet and slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans nervously, "…the dance tonight, us going together…is that like a date?" The brunette briefly made eye contact with Brittany before looking away shyly.

It was now the blonde's turn to scuff the toe of her shoe against Marley's to gain her attention. "Would you be asking that question if it were Jake or Ryder who had asked you to the dance?" Brittany looked Marley in the eye, hoping she had sounded gentle. She didn't want the question to sound too loaded.

"Britt," Marley stepped a little closer to the blonde, acutely aware that another step would put her between Brittany's long pale legs and she felt her face flush as her eyes ran across the edges of the short pleats of the Cheerios skirt, "…I'm not asking you this because you're a girl, I'm asking because if this is just a dance and not a date, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me some other time?"

Brittany couldn't help but break into a wide grin and she loved the way Marley spoke through gritted teeth when she was nervous. As Marley shifted from one foot to another, Brittany bit her lower lip as she felt the material of the brunette's jeans tickle against her thigh.

Reaching forward she grabbed at Marley's wrists, gently pulling the girl's hands from her pockets and holding them in her own. "When I first asked you if you would come to the dance with me, I don't really know what I expected, but after this week," Brittany slowly swung their hands in and out, "…lunch and hanging out together…I was kind of hoping this would be a date."

Marley removed one hand from Brittany's grasp and tentatively brought it to rest on the blonde's cheek. Careful not to move her legs any closer to that skirt, Marley leant down and placed a lingering kiss on Brittany's cheek, dangerously close to the corner of the girl's mouth.

Brittany felt her breath catch in her throat, surprised by how close Marley's mouth was to hers and had to stop herself from turning her head and kissing her lips.

"The dance…definitely a date. Pick me up at seven?" Marley's question was more of a light-hearted demand and Brittany giggled as the brunette waved playfully on her way out of the room.

Brittany checked the time on her phone and made a mental note, _5 and a half hours_...

* * *

**Okay 3rd and final part will be the dance and hopefully will be up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Five hours later Brittany drained a tall glass of cold water to ease the dryness in her mouth. Puck was about to arrive to pick her up, followed by Marley, and take the two to the dance before heading back out to pick up his own date. Kitty Wilde. The bitchy Cheerio wanted to be fashionably late.

For a man that had looked like he was in his late twenties as a freshman, Brittany questioned Puck's sudden desire to keep hanging around the High School. This being said, they were the same age and both taking a sophomore to the dance. Brittany knew that, had she graduated with her class, she would have likely never met Marley, let alone be wiping her palms down the front of her dress, nervous about taking the girl to a dance.

In a moment of weakness, Brittany let her mind wander to thoughts of what else in her life may be different if she had graduated. A certain scene in a choir room with one ex-Glee club member could be erased and…

A knock at the door startled her from this daydream and she was grateful. Nothing could change the past and the truth was she was planning on having a great night with a gorgeous girl and all their friends. When Brittany opened the door to Puck she gave him a quick twirl and he responded appropriately with a low whistle. The two shared a laugh before they called their goodbyes to her mother and headed out the door.

* * *

As they approached the curb outside the driveway to Marley's house, Brittany felt her mouth go dry again. Truth be told, she'd never dated someone in this manner before, let alone been the one to do the asking or call the shots. It was something very new to her, the exact opposite of the way most of her past relationships had begun. Hooking up with random boys or girls at parties, and deciding the next day whether to pursue something, was no longer very satisfying. Brittany wondered whether it ever really had been or if it was just a welcome distraction to avoid thinking about what she really wanted.

Shaking off the urge to reminisce again, Brittany took a deep breath as she knocked on the paint chipped front door of Marley's house. Hearing a shuffling noise becoming closer, Brittany clenched her fists at her sides and tensed up her shoulders tightly, releasing both to help relax her as the door was opened.

"Hello Brittany. You look absolutely gorgeous sweetie, come on in." Marley's mother stood aside and let the blonde pass.

"Thank you Mrs Rose. How was work today?" Brittany knew just enough about the school lunch lady to be able to make polite conversation.

"Oh sweetie, it was a pretty good day to be honest, but listen now – I'm nobody's Mrs anymore and I think you should call me Millie." The woman offered Brittany a warm smile, the sort that made Brittany just want to hug a person, and showed her into the living room.

"Now Marley will be out in just a minute, can I get you a drink or anything?"

"No thanks Millie, I had that much water in the last two hours, I'd probably pee myself in the car on the way if I had anything more." The two shared a small laugh and Millie told Brittany how impressed Marley was with her choreography skills.

"No, seriously? I'm the one who's impressed. You know how amazing your daughter's voice is, right?" Millie smiled proudly at Brittany's compliment and was just about to respond when Marley tentatively walked into the living room.

"Hi." The brunette had a small purse under one arm and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her as she looked every bit as nervous as Brittany had felt.

"Hi Marl. That colour is incredible on you," Brittany ran her eyes over the girl's mineral green dress, her voice softening before she continued "…you look gorgeous."

"Well I didn't think you were serious when you described your dress as a snowflake, but you are definitely the cutest snowflake I've ever seen." The two beamed at each other before Millie interrupted, ushering the girls to the door.

"Isn't your friend waiting outside for you?" Brittany felt her nerves begin to disappear as she and Marley were jostled out the door. Marley leant over to give Millie a kiss on the cheek and held out her hand to Brittany so they could walk to the car together.

Brittany made it down the first step before she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetie, but I think it's only right that I say the same thing to you that I would to any boy taking my daughter to a dance." The woman paused, contemplating how to phrase her mini-lecture. "Umm…no funny business, okay? And have her home by midnight." There we go. Short and sweet.

Brittany nodded. "Of course Millie, we're just going to have a good time, but," Brittany leaned closer to the woman so that she could whisper, "…if we're, like, a minute or two past midnight, she's not going to turn into a pumpkin is she?"

Millie was concerned, briefly, unsure as to whether Brittany was serious, but quickly decided it didn't matter. Nobody that paranoid would dare bring her daughter home late and nobody that naïve could cause her daughter any harm. "You girls just have a great night and Marley has money for a cab if you need to leave at a different time to your friend there." She gestured towards Puck's car.

"Goodbye Mom!" Marley's tone was one of slight embarrassment and frustration.

"Goodbye Millie." Brittany waved.

"Have a good night girls."

* * *

Puck let the girls off near the entrance to the gym and told them he'd catch up with them later.

Walking hand in hand into the dance, Brittany could not wipe the smile from her face at how natural it felt to be there with Marley.

The girls mingled with some of the other Glee club members and drank punch from the bowl Artie _hadn't_ spiked after dropping his whole flask into the first bowl. Initially concerned that someone would know it was his because his initials were engraved on the back, Finn pointed out to him the amusement factor in those two letters being on an item which is intended to house liquor.

Brittany fake smiled at Finn's attempt at a joke, eternally frustrated by the awkward guy's every word. How can he stand here and joke with 'kids' about alcohol in punch bowls when he was trying to pass himself off as a member of the teaching staff?

She smiled when she felt Marley's hand find the small of her back and turned towards the girl, taking a hand in hers.

"Is he always this impressed by his own existence?" Marley tilted her head towards Finn.

"Always." Brittany laughed at Marley's words. "The only good thing is that now Rachel and Mr Schue aren't here to throw a parade every time he walks into a room." Brittany rolled her eyes realising she sounded more like Santana than herself, despite believing each word she said.

"Will you dance with me?" Marley had an adorably shy look on her face and Brittany grinned, dragging the brunette towards the dance floor in response.

* * *

The two danced through several songs and both were relieved when Artie and the boys took the stage to perform _No Scrubs_ because it gave them the chance to have a break and watch their friends before their own performance.

Having choreographed this routine also, Brittany felt herself unable stop from mirroring their moves, but she did so one handed with her feet firmly locked in place. Her other arm was resting across the back of Marley's shoulder blades, while Marley's arm was draped across Brittany's lower back, her fingers toying with the white satin sash around the blonde's middle.

As the boys strutted off stage, clearly pleased with their performance, the girls headed towards it as a random song was played through the speakers to give them time to set themselves up.

"I know we shouldn't change the positions at the last minute, but you should really be in the middle in that dress Britt." Brittany smiled and looked across at Sugar, Unique and Tina. They and Marley were all in various shades of blue or green and she did stand out in her snowflake dress.

"_You_ should really be in the middle. It's you everyone's going to be looking at. They won't be able to take their eyes off you with this voice," Brittany placed a gentle hand on Marley's neck and allowed her thumb to graze the girl's throat, sending a shiver through her spine, "…and that dress."

Brittany stepped back and made a show of giving Marley a thorough once over. The brunette blushed and a well-placed back handed slap hit Brittany squarely on the shoulder. The blonde shrugged and shook her head playfully at the other girl, "Just take the compliment. You look a-mazing tonight." Brittany finished with an exaggerated wink before heading to her place on the stage next to the piano.

As soon as Marley opened her mouth and begun to sing and move with the rest of the girls on the stage, Brittany had to try and ignore her to be able to concentrate on nailing her portions of the routine.

Looking out into the crowd, Brittany smiled seeing Lauren Zizes dancing with Joe and mused that she was just another one of Puck's ex-girlfriends who obviously liked to hook up with the ladies.

As Marley broke into the chorus for the second time, she turned from where she was meant to be facing their audience and set her sights on Brittany instead. "…_I've been locked out of heaven_…" Smiling through the lyrics, she locked eyes with Brittany who couldn't help but return the grin and narrowed her eyes playfully pointing for the girl to turn back around. Marley was meant to be back to back with Unique for this portion of the song, but Marley looked around behind Unique and offered her a suggestive wink before resuming the rehearsed moves.

* * *

"You made it _very_ hard to concentrate on the performance, you know that?" Brittany had pulled the girl off stage as soon as they had finished and immediately began dancing with her again. Her hands were linked at the small of Marley's back, while Marley's were linked behind her neck.

"That was kind of the idea." Marley flirted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Marley nodded and Brittany felt her heart rate increase as the brunette glanced between her eyes and her lips. She smiled, looking into Marley's eyes as she slowly lowered her mouth towards her inviting lips.

Just before she could kiss the brunette, she felt a finger against her own lips and flinched in embarrassment, thinking she'd misread Marley's intentions.

"Wha-" She started to ask, but was interrupted by a mischievous grin from Marley.

"Come with me." Marley was still smiling ecstatically and Brittany felt confused as the brunette dragged her by the hand, through the crowd, to a secluded corner behind one of the dark blue curtains.

Marley leant against the wall and pulled Brittany to to her, reaching her fingers up behind Brittany's neck, into her hair, and urging her closer. Marley looked into Brittany's eyes, unable to minimise the smile which had taken over her whole face and she brought her other hand up to cup Brittany's cheek as she brought their lips together for a slow, gentle kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, both taking a deep breath, Brittany smiled, but could feel the furrow in her brow.

Marley noticed it too and mirrored the blonde's expression, asking her what was wrong.

Brittany hesitated, unsure of how to say exactly what she was feeling. "Umm...did you, are you, umm…were you uncomfortable about kissing me in front of everyone? I didn't mean to make you feel..."

Brittany was cut off by another kiss and couldn't help but smile as she felt Marley's lips against hers for the second time.

"Britt, I'll happily do that anywhere you like, but I just wanted you all to myself."

Marley spoke like it was obvious and Brittany's heart sped up once more as she pushed aside hurtful memories of someone who wouldn't let her touch or kiss her in public.

"Okay then. This spot, right here, is just fine."

Brittany leant her full weight against the brunette as she crashed their lips together and kissed her deeply, content in their private space. She was spurred on by the thought that at school the following week she would be able to walk down the corridor holding Marley's hand or give the girl a quick kiss before parting for separate classes.

In that moment Brittany felt that, maybe, there might be a solution to her happiness problem afterall.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews folks. A few people are keen for me to continue this, even thought I was orginally only planning two parts! Will see how I go, but it may be a while before I update, if I decide to, as my main Brittana fic is my current priority. Really would like to get it done before thinking of another full story. Definite possibility though - more reviews may convince me :)**


End file.
